Chapter One: The Creation
by AnneJ1989
Summary: The Gods and Goddesses created a ultimate power. What happens when it is unleashed?


**Chapter One: The Creation**

When the Gods and Goddesses walked the earth before mankind they feared that one day they would be whipped out. So Zeus King of the Greek Gods and Goddesses called for a godly meeting with all twenty-four Pantheons to figure out what should be done if anything goes wrong. What they all agreed upon was an Ultimate Power that would replace them when it came to their time of ending. . . .

Zeus sat on this throne and looked at his beloved wife Hera who was sitting at this right side of his seat. Down both left and right sides of the Great Hall were together a total of ten smaller thrones that sat the other ten Greek Gods and Goddesses that ruled with him and Hera on Mount Olympus. He took a deep breath in and his eyes roamed the Hall were they the twelve Olympians sat waiting for the other pantheons to come and create this ultimate power with them. Hera looked at Zeus and said **"Do you really think this a such a great idea?" **she ran her slender fingers through her long dark auburn hair that hung around her shoulders and her dark green eyes watched him and waited for an answer.

Zeus looked over to Hera who was watching him and heard what she said **"My beloved wife. . . . You should know how I work by now." **His blue eyes look point blankly at her and he went on **"Power is everything. You know that. Why else would I call upon the others if I didn't want power?"**He was aiming for one thing and one thing only POWER. He knew if he was able to talk it into the other pantheons to putting a percentage into this ultimate power he would be able to control them with it. The only sad thing was that at the moment there was no human strong enough to hold it. So if it was unleashed after it was just created it would kill the human so it would jump from one body to the next until it would be able to adjust and adapt to the human life. . . . It would take centuries until it finally found the right body to live in and grow.

Hera said in a low voice **"Power. I take it?" **She tasked at him and said **"Do you think it will go as you planned for tonight?"** She cleared her throat and looked straight ahead and said to him **"I do believe they are coming. . . ." **she saw the doors to the great hall open and you could tell this fist pantheon was the African Pantheon their leader/king was Bumba and his three sons followed after him along with the other nine top African Gods to follow in. After that you saw the Australian, Aztec, Caribbean, Celtic, Chinese, Egyptian, Finnish, Incan, Indian, Japanese, Mayan, Mesopotamian, Middle-Eastern, Native American, Norse, Oceanic, Roman, Slavic and Baltic, South American, South-Eastern, Tibetan, and finally Atlantean Pantheon walked in.

Zeus stood up and said **"Welcome my brothers and sisters to Mount Olympus."** He looked at everyone in the great hall and went on to say **"We are here for only one reason. We know sooner or later our time will run out. So I have called upon you all to create an ultimate power to help us surpass our time." **He looked at every pantheon that was here in front of him. Zeus slowly walked forward and kept on talking **"So who is with me?"** He looked around and waited for an answer to his question that was asked to the others. Hera stood up and folded her arms across her chest and said **"I am with you Husband."**She kept her eyes on him and waited.

You see Aphrodite and Athena stand up and answer **"We do our Lord."** After them was Apollo, Artemis, and Ares the only one who answered for the three of them was Ares and he said **"We also father."** Ares cleared his throat and looked to the other five who didn't answer yet but after a few seconds he saw Poseidon and Hades nod their heads then Demeter, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Dionysus answer to him. Apollymi saw the other Pantheons all answer yes to this Greek god and she looked over to her Pantheon and said **"Well? Are we or are we not?"** She then focused on her husband Archon. Archon looked at his wife Apollymi and then to the rest and back at Zeus and stepped forward and said **"I guess we agree to do this. Oh! One thing is you screw us over it is war."**

Zeus nodded his head and called upon The Fates along with Hephaestus. He then said **"Hephaestus create the box that this new power will be placed in."** He watched Hephaestus nod and walk off to his workshop to create this box but before he did that he finished his first creation which was a woman that was originally made out of clay and was transformed and placed in a chamber waiting to be released to mankind. He never wanted to punish his brother Prometheus for giving fire to mankind below. Zeus looked back at The Fates and said **"You three help all of us create this life and place it in the box that Hephaestus is creating for it."**

Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis began their work while the Gods and Goddesses started to join their essence into the cords that were being worked by the three of them. It felt like hours by the time Hephaestus came back with the box. It was crafted into a white gold trimmed in gold. He walked over to Zeus and handed it to him on a dark green cloth and said **"Both masterpieces are done sir." **Zeus took the box from him and looked at it and said **"Well done Hephaestus. I knew you could do it."** He placed the box on the alter before them all and said **"We are already Fates."**

The Fates kept on working until they were in front of the box and place what at first glance was golden rope and then a bright light placed at the bottom. Clotho looked up as she closed the box **"It is created. Our hope has been made."**Apollymi knew what had to be done. She knew something was not right with this. She would come back and unleash it when time comes. After everything was said and done they all went their separate ways and back home.

_**[Close to Eight months later . . . .]**_

Zeus was furious with what he heard what was happening to the Atlantean pantheon. Their beloved queen was pregnant with a baby that would be harbinger of destruction. None of them could afford it now. So, he told the fates what to do that was needed to be done to stop it from coming. Apollymi husband would need to kill the unborn child and banish her as a backup. He knew the box was still locked up and the guardian was almost ready to watch over the box. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes and started to think.

Apollymi sat on her bed locked up in her room with both of her hands on her stomach. She looked down at her extended stomach and felt her unborn baby kick tears started to slowly fall down her cheeks. She then stood up and walked over to her mirror and said while looking at her stomach **"Mommy will not let anything happen to you."**A shift in the air caught her attention and felt movement on her shoulder move down to her finger tips and appears standing in front of her which was her trusted Xiamara who was ready to attack.

Hera hand her hands held up in peace and **said "I would like to help you. That one thing is for sure I know my husband's weakness."** Her long hair was down in loose ringlets that fell about her shoulders, her green dress skimmed over the floor as she moved towards Apollymi to talk to her better. She added **"That box has the sphere of the ultimate power is being placed in the hands of a stupid young woman that doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself. She will be placed on earth within the next two days with it. She will be tempted to open the box and if she does many evils will be unleashed upon the earth."**

Apollymi watched Hera move closer and saw Xiamara get ready to attack it need be. She ran her eyes over Hera and listened to her and said **"So we temp her to open the box on her own then we open it and unleash the power in it at the bottom of it which the fates called it HOPE."**Hera nodded her head yes. Apollymi liked that thought she wanted it done before she had her son. And, so they figured out what needed to be done and so the three of them worked out a plan.

Two days after the young woman (Pandora) was placed on earth with man she was tempted to open the box which when she did let out a black mist the once it touched the earth it seemed like everything went dull and scary. A day or two after that Hera appeared with Apollymi and while those two stood back in the darkness Apollymi used her gifts and stirred the air which knocked over the box and broke it. Once it hit the ground you felt the earth tremble and shake, the air shift and stir then a few seconds later a bright flash of light flashed in and out of the home and the two goddesses disappeared.

_**[Few Hours Before the new Year 9,548 BC]**_

Apollymi gave birth to a baby boy who she named Apostolos then had to hid him and was a few hours later banished by her Pantheon for not giving up her son, Zeus furious about what happened to the ultimate power and now in search of it can he find it? What will happen if it doesn't awaken and lays dormant until it finds the right body?


End file.
